nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Dreyfus
|kanji = ドレファス |rōmaji = Dorefasu |alias = Lord Dreyfus The Man with the Will of Steel |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 47 |status = Alive |birth = November 29 |height = 185cm (6'1") |weight = 82kg (181Ibs) |hair = Light Brown |eye = Purple |bloodtype = A |family = Griamore Zaratras † Gilthunder Anna † Renee † Unnamed Younger Sister |affiliation = Holy Knights Stigma Defensive Force |occupation = Holy Knight |rank = Great Holy Knight (former) |abilities = Break Full Size |equipment = Longsword |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 6 |seiyu = Katsuyuki Konishi |english = Jamieson Price }} is a Holy Knight of Liones, the younger brother of the former Great Holy Knight Zaratras and the father of Griamore. Appearance Dreyfus's attire consists of a set of green (red in the anime) colored armor that has a spike on each shoulder but was later broken by King. He has long burgundy hair that reaches up to his shoulder, with a short beard. In his years as a Holy Knight, Dreyfus has short hair and small beard and wears an ordinary set of knight's uniform. After Fraudrin was killed, he cut his hair like in his younger years. Personality Dreyfus is a dignified and diligent Holy Knight who is dedicated to his duties, being willing to even capture his king and enslave citizens to help in the military efforts, in order to prepare for the Holy War. Despite his serious nature, Dreyfus cares greatly for his son, locking himself in his room and grieving for days when Griamore was reported to be dead. Dreyfus does not acknowledge the existence of dreams or ideals, believing that it is his role to crush them. When in battle, Dreyfus is extremely ruthless, brutally assaulting Diane and attempting to kill Guila. Dreyfus appears to hold deep-seated guilt over having killed his own brother. When Gowther used Nightmare Teller on him, Dreyfus is assaulted by the images of the day Zaratras was murdered. It is shown that Dreyfus was incredibly jealous of him, and was angry that his son, Griamore, looked up to Zaratras instead of him. His envy towards Zaratras contributed to his desire to kill him 10 years ago. It was later revealed that he had no intentions to kill his brother or steal the position of great holy knight. All he wanted was to become a powerful knight that protects people and someone his son can become proud of. When he was given an offer to revolt against Zaratras, he refused to do so due to his loyalty to his brother and especially his dream. When he got his body stolen, it was Fraudrin who killed Zaratras. History During his younger years as a Holy Knight, Dreyfus discussed with Hendrickson about their king's intent on avoiding the Holy War. They started wondering whether Holy Knights will have a reason to exist without wars and conflicts. As a result, the concept of starting a Holy War by themselves is firstly established in Hendrickson and Dreyfus. 10 years ago One day, he and Hendrickson investigated the remains of the Kingdom of Danafor. As they investigated the hole, Hendrickson summoned an incantation orb pointing out that Dreyfus is afraid of the dark. Hendrickson then explained his past in the village he lived in as a kid which made Dreyfus laugh. Hendrickson was confused and Dreyfus explained his true dream- to become a powerful knight who protects people and become someone his son can look up to. Then Fraudrin, who was put on the brink of death by Meliodas, offered Dreyfus an opportunity to revolt against Zaratras in exchange for his body. Dreyfus refused to rebel against Zaratras and Fraudrin attempted to steal Dreyfus' body himself. However, due to Dreyfus's unshakable mind, the attempt failed. Fraudrin then stole Hendrickson's body and blackmailed Dreyfus into giving up his body. Since Hendrickson was his friend, Dreyfus gave up his body allowing Fraudrin to possess his body. After taking Dreyfus' body, Fraudrin and Hendrickson returned to Liones. He then persuaded Hendrickson to assist him and ordered him to poison Zaratras. Fraudrin and Hendrickson subsequently killed the Great Holy Knight and then framed the Seven Deadly Sins as traitors. Dreyfus didn't have control of his body which resulted in him failing to stop Fraudrin. Abilities and Equipment Considering his position as a Great Holy Knight, Dreyfus can be safely assumed to be extremely powerful. He wields a sword. His aura is more than enough to scare even the likes of Helbram, a powerful fairy, into submission. Dreyfus has immense durability as shown despite being continuously bombarded with Shot Bombs, he appears completely unscathed and unharmed as if nothing happened. He also has a strong will, having suffered mentally from Gowther's Nightmare Teller Dreyfus managed to recover and get back on his feet. He has also great physical strength as shown punching Hendrickson in the face with great force although to no avail at that time before his death at the hands of his former friend. Weapons Dreyfus possesses a long sword that works in conjunction with his power Break and serves as a formidable melee weapon in armed hand-to-hand combat. Abilities * |Saikan (Bureiku)}}: Break is an incredibly powerful ability which is manifested from Dreyfus's will. This ability is very versatile with it being capable of emitting energy blasts, helping Dreyfus to resist magic and being used for close combat. * |Furusaizu}}: As a side effect of his possession, Dreyfus gained access to Fraudrin's magic power. This ability allows Dreyfus to grow to gargantuan proportions which proportionally increases his strength and endurance along with the range of his attacks. Power Level Relationships Griamore Dreyfus and Griamore are father and son. Dreyfus appears to care greatly for his son, as when Griamore was reported dead, Dreyfus was very upset. Zaratras Not much is known about their brotherly relationship, however, Dreyfus was constantly jealous of Zaratras but did not dare to revolt against him despite Fraudrin giving him the chance to. Dreyfus still remains very remorseful and regrets having caused his brother's death as shown while under Gowther's Nightmare Teller. Meliodas Before framing the Deadly Sins, Dreyfus appears to hold high respect for Meliodas in the past, which he was happy when Meliodas said something positive of him. Fraudrin It's unknown how much Dreyfus knew about Fraudrin. Dreyfus did not fear him despite the enormous sinister power of Fraudrin. Fraudrin was surprised that he could not possess Dreyfus' mind and commented on his mental strength. Despite the enmity relationship they had, Dreyfus does not think badly of Fraudrin. He even includes Fraudrin as one of the people missing from his life. And as a side effect of being possessed by Fraudrin, they share each other's memories and abilities. Hendrickson Hendrickson is Dreyfus' lifelong friend and a rival. Before framing the Sins, they were sharing even brotherly-like bond (as shown in side-series when Griamore called Hendrickson per 'uncle') although they had drifted apart after their crime. Dreyfus is shown to still care for Hendrickson though, as he tries to reason with him. Dreyfus was willing to let Fraudrin control him to save Hendrickson. Battles Kingdom Infiltration arc *Diane vs. Dreyfus, Gilthunder, Howzer, & Helbram: Win *Howzer & Guila vs. Dreyfus, Helbram, Jericho, & Gilthunder: Indecisive *Gowther vs. Dreyfus: Indecisive *Dreyfus & Griamore vs. Hendrickson: Lose Defensive Battle for Liones arc *Hendrickson, Zaratras & Dreyfus vs. Fraudrin: Indecisive Trivia *Dreyfus is a French surname in real-life. *According to the databook(s): **Daily Routine: Bodybuilding and cooking **Special skill: Wielding two swords. **Favorite food: All meat dishes **Charm Point: His bristle **He has a complex about his brother, Zaratras **Hobbies: Cooking **Weak Point: Griamore **Dream/Hope: Getting rid of Fraudrin **Regrets: Fighting with Anna **The most embarrassing thing in his life: That he let himself become possessed **What he wants the most right now: His body **The person he respects the most is Zaratras **A person he doesn't want to make an enemy of is: Hendrickson and Meliodas. References }} Navigation de:Dreyfus es:Dreyfus fr:Dreyfus pl:Dreyfus ru:Дрейфус it:Dreyfus Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Great Holy Knights Category:Former Antagonists Category:Humans